And Golden Fell Into Heavenly Hazel
by tookkia
Summary: Oneshot.Saving Esme wasn't the only thing Carlisle salvaged that fateful day.On the brink of death, indescribable pain, an even more unbelievable sensation,powerful and consuming, overwhelms as their eyes meet for the first time, beautiful and perfect


**So the stats from my poll on Esme's eye color as a human were in favor of the color hazel, thus one of the themes in this oneshot. Hope you enjoy, please read and review! Thanks :)**

* * *

Murky brown and strewn green and yellow, the boulders seemed painted with life's everlasting path and decay. Decaying, dying…her breathing was becoming softer, less audible amidst the crashing waves around the two bodies. He could see that the collision was finally taking its toll on the human girl, the ridiculous height from whence she'd fallen finally impacting her delicate frame and vulnerable heart. Already he could see the sickly pallor stretching across her lovely face, the white of the dead invading her thin, lifeless hands. Her blood trickled slowly from her brow, the jagged edge of a rock dripping tauntingly. He hastily began the tedious procedure of stopping the blood, applying pressure to the open wounds. Her heart began to slow even more, however, with each drop of blood that spilled, and for some reason his own lifeless heart began to ache with the prospect of losing her.

"Come on, come on," he muttered, his eyebrows furrowing in extreme anxiety.

Her eyelids suddenly fluttered, opening half way to reveal mesmerizing hazel eyes that clashed harmoniously with the auburn locks surrounding her heart shaped face. For a moment her pain seemed but a distant memory as she gazed questioningly into the kind, golden eyes hovering above her with the greatest of cares. An unbelievable urge to reach up and place her hand against his smooth skin overwhelmed her, to touch that flawless face, with those intense eyes. She blinked, astounded by his impossible beauty, his soothing, cool touch on her forehead. It was only until that same touch applied another wave of pressure against her bleeding head that she winced, shutting her eyes instinctively from the horrid pain she was now completely aware of. What had happened? Why was she in so much pain? And all this…blood! Was it coming from her? And who was this angel tending to her? Was it possible she was already dead and yet the pain had somehow followed her into the afterlife? Even in her catatonic state she realized the absurdity of her thoughts, but what then would explain all this? And this man…

She moaned softly, opening her lips in attempt to ask this person, the amazing seraph before her, what was going on, but no words came, and in place the bitter taste of blood seeped out with her soft whine. The sound seemed to grab his attention and golden eyes met melted brown and green. She was caught up in a rush of emotion as his gaze met and kept her own, his lips parting slightly in unison. For a moment they simply stared into each other's eyes, a moment of deep understanding and utter bliss. The only sound were the deafening waves on either side of their two bodies, a crashing of promised defeat in the revelation of something beautiful and right.

He looked intently into her eyes. The light irises of a muddled brown and yellow seeping becomingly into the pools of green, swirling in a dance of embracement, like a nurturing forest embodying the many wisps of earth and life in the most perfect balance.

They were the most beautiful eyes.

What was he staring at? Why was he looking at her in that way? As if he were in a trance, lost and found all at the same time. No man had ever looked at her in such a way, it was strange, yet…comforting. She could feel a rekindling of something in her pained chest, and she whimpered, anything to hear what this beautiful creature, her savior, could possibly be thinking with such a gaze.

"Sssh, sshh," he silenced her, noticing her feeble attempts. For a very brief second her heart began drumming slightly faster, and the entire world lit up for him, a world where those hazel orbs could glow in utter contentment and health. But then—

The second was over, and the orbs disappeared beneath her cream-colored eyelids, a sliver barely visible as he realized there wasn't much more he could do for her, for those unbelievable eyes.

It was an utter and tragic waste, he thought, for someone so visibly pure, so faultless and innocent, to simply pass into the folds of death. He took her delicate, frail hands into his own, stroking them gently, an act of comfort, an unexpected tremor up his arm and down his spine. He shook involuntarily and her eyes flashed open once more, almost surprised with their own persistence.

She made another incoherent noise, strangled and lost beneath nature's clamor and the ragged caverns of her broken chest. He trailed his hand up, rubbing smooth circles along her arm till he gently cupped the soft flesh of her cheek, his thumb grazing her chin. Her eyes widened a fraction, her already uneven breathing hitching dangerously.

She coughed out more blood.

He quickly made to move his hand away, cursing himself for causing the quicker reaction towards her demise, but—

_...hazel eyes…_

Again, the blend of life itself was there, staring at him imploringly, pleadingly. He shifted closer to her, never once removing his hand from her cheek. With a swift move he lifted her off the ground and into his arms, setting her carefully into the crevice of his upper body. He worried his coldness might affect her negatively, increase her pain, but…

She smiled, the corners of her lips curving the tiniest bit upwards, her hazel eyes closing halfway in gratification. Her fading heart continued its descent and yet, despite her inevitable downfall, the moment was just right.

And golden fell into heavenly hazel.

It was near now, he could see it, could feel it in the quickly disappearing human life, in the closing of those beautiful pools of earth and life. Her hand grazed lightly the solid safety of his chest, her smile never relinquishing as her heart drew to an end.

Yet…he faltered, knowing and wanting more than anything to save her, and as much as he hated the prospect…there _was_ something he could do, something terrible and selfish, and…he was already leaning towards her, his mouth but inches from the barely pulsing vein in her neck, the soft flesh soon to be consumed by eternal darkness, eternal slumber, unless…

"P-p-please," she suddenly whispered, a barely audible wisp of music to his ears, the final and ending breath of the human girl in his arms.

He decided.

Her heart gave one final resounding sound and he hastily dove in, taking her blood into his waiting lips, the venom flowing freely in chorus. She tasted like nothing he'd ever experienced before, sweet and delicious, the most exuberant taste in the world. His head swam in an array of colors, utter Utopia and ecstasy. He could not remember anything save for the enigmatic liquid coursing through his veins from this girl, this human girl, this…

…_hazel eyes…_

Somewhere in the back of his mind he could hear her growing whimpers, her lifeless hands digging in weakly against his iron skin, her body bucking up in opposition to the beautiful monster inflicting such horrible pain. He tried to ignore it, her blood speaking soothingly to him, the only thing that mattered…and then…for some reason he opened his eyes, staring wide-eyed into the girl below him—

…_hazel eyes…_

—and pulled away.

For hours and hours he simply sat there, horrified with the mistake he'd almost committed, disgusted with the monster that resided smugly in the deepest pits of his…_body_. Yes, just a mere body, there was no way a creature like himself, a demon, could possess even an inkling of a soul…

All the while she writhed, screaming silently in his bloodstained arms, demanding and pleading for a death that was more than rightfully hers. The most excruciating pain she'd ever experienced, like a million burning knives digging relentlessly into every point of her body, tears that would never fall to put out the unremitting blaze. Time was nonexistent, eternity spread out for this unfathomable hell, this unjustified torture. All she could see, hear, taste, smell, and feel were pain, oceans of pain, grains of sand carried one by one for all time of pain. It would never end…

But then…her pounding heart began to race, surpassing the breaches of anything she could imagine, an acceleration she would never understand, and suddenly, the pain, the inexplicable and amazing pain—

Stopped.

He gasped, realizing her tranquil form. It was done, the change was complete. Slowly, she moved, her outer senses taking over completely, the feel of soft skin against her own, the smell of salt and minerals, the crashing of each water droplet amongst millions, the parched sensation of her throat, and finally—

—the golden eyes.

He remained still, frozen as she finally opened her eyes, prepared for what would inevitable be utter chaos in the newborn before him. She tensed in his arms, and the blood-red orbs that met his caused a deep sadness in him, regret for the hazel eyes he would never see again, but then…

He felt the softest touch graze against his cheek, an overwhelming spark of something he had never experienced in his entire life. The red eyes met his again and…

There was bliss, an unspoken understanding and indescribable union.

She spoke and the music was like no other, a symphony of brass and woodwinds, bass and strings, brought together to form the most perfect, most complete soul into existence.

"I'm Esme."

His mouth parted instantly into a dazzling smile and he reached his own hand to cup the heart- shaped face, gently and soothing as he brought the miracle closer to himself, lips softy grazing the other as he felt, for the first time in this life, the stirrings of his soul.

"I'm Carlisle."

They would never forget these moments, the moments of pain and sadness, unshed tears and understanding, the moments leading to an eternity of happiness and the most powerful love.

The moment when golden fell into heavenly hazel.

* * *

**I tried hehe, please review :)**


End file.
